


Bechloe week 2019 - Day 3 - 20 Questions

by aca_bhlo_me



Series: Bechloe Week 2019 [3]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: 20 Questions, 20 q's, Bechloe Week, Bechloe Week 2019, Day 3, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-12 04:20:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19940113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aca_bhlo_me/pseuds/aca_bhlo_me
Summary: Beca and Chloe start going through a questionnaire while drinking tequila.





	Bechloe week 2019 - Day 3 - 20 Questions

**Author's Note:**

> Bechloe week 2019 - Day 3 - 20 Questions  
> I wrote this in like an hour so I haven't checked it or anything. But I wanted to get something out for today so blahhhhhhhhhhh!

Drunk. Beca was drunk. It was the end of a really busy week at BFD Records and she had been dealing with the most entitled, talentless piece of sh-… On second thoughts she won't finish that sentence. But she will finish this next shot of tequila that Chloe hands her.

She feels the burn as the golden liquid slides across her tongue and she winces at the strong taste before exhaling loudly in satisfaction. They were alone in their New York apartment together (as they so often were on the weekends when Fat Amy disappeared to god knows where). Chloe could see the exhaustion and frustration radiating out of Beca and decided to take action. She ordered them a great big pepperoni pizza and pulled the coveted "celebration tequila" from her dresser (it had to be hidden lest their roommate get her hands on it when she snooped). Now they were pretty tipsy, not slurring their words or anything like that, but definitely loosened up and giggling all over the place.

Suddenly Chloe grabbed Beca's arm as though she had an epiphany (drunk Chloe did always think she was a bit of a genius), gasping loudly as she did so. "Oh my god Bec! We can do those questions I found today!" She hops of the couch in a rush and nearly trips as she runs to get her phone. "I totes saw this article today and it had these questions to ask your friends for fun and now we are going to do this because we are friends."

Beca was having trouble paying attention to all the words (so many words) pouring out of Chloe's mouth right now. She had a tendency to ramble when she was drinking, but it wasn't bad. To be honest Beca found it adorable but she would never tell anyone that.

"Aww you think I'm adorable?!" Chloe squeals as she leans forward to squeeze her friend in a hug that was borderline dangerous on account of how strong she was. "I think you are pretty cute too Becs," she finishes and makes her point by 'booping' Beca on the tip of her nose with her finger.

Shit. She said it out loud. Of _course_ she did. God damn tequila and it's side effects.

"Hardy har Beale. We all know I'm fierce like a friggen tiger," Beca enthusiastically argues, "or like a polar bear because I'm also pasty white!" She tries lifting her arms up and using her hands as claws to 'be aggressive and scary' but they both end up just laughing and falling into each other.

"Super fierce but also super precious Becs, just accept it," Chloe states with a finality causing Beca to huff and cross her arms in faux annoyance.

"Just open these questions up Beale and let's get this over with."

Chloe suddenly moves to grab her phone that she dropped when laughing at Beca and says a small 'Oh right!' to herself when she is reminded by her roommate that she was in the middle of something earlier. Another small 'Aha!' when she finds the page with the questionnaire on it.

"Alright so I'll ask the question and then we both answer it, kay?" she questions (well, it sounds like a question but really they both know that what Chloe says pretty much always happens, it's her super power).

"What if there's a question I don't want to answer? Can I just leave the room and remove myself as your friend?" Beca asks while trying to maintain a straight face. There is no way she would ever actually be able to live without the red head in her life, not only would Chloe hunt her down, but also she kinda loves her best friend. (Is also _in love_ with her best friend but she won't say that out loud either).

Chloe narrows her eyes at Beca, "No you will sit there and answer the question. Buuuuut since there's 20 of them I'll let you have 1 veto and you don't have to answer that one. Only 1 though!" She emphasises her point by holding 1 finger up right in front of the brunette's face.

Slapping the hand away Beca agrees and takes another slice of mostly cold pizza.

"Ok number 1: Is there anyone who has seen you naked accidentally?"

"Dude I think we both know the answer to this and it was _not_ an accident!" Beca exclaimed. Chloe giggles at her expression, it's something they joke about all the time and how little boundaries she seems to have.

"In my defence, you are really hot and all the Bellas have seen each other naked at one point or another," she justifies.

Despite her slightly inebriated state, the comments still bring a slight tinge of red to the brunette's cheeks. She feels them burn under the eyes of her roommate and dismisses the question and demands the next one.

"Fine fine, number 2: What age was your first french kiss and was it any good? Oh that's easy! For me it was when I was 15 with a boy named Chris and it was so-so for my experience at the time," Chloe answers first this time.

Beca nods along with her answer, slight jealousy washing over her for a brief moment at the thought of Chloe making out with someone other than her (even though she doesn't get to kiss or touch her either, it still burns her a little). "Oh umm. Age 17 and fucking awful," she answers quickly since this question wasn't a particularly hard one.

"Hmm late bloomer Becs," Chloe winks at her. "Ok number 3: If we got really drunk, do you think we would end up doing something really funny together? Oh god we don't even need to answer this. We've done plenty together. Number 4: What is your opinion about sexting and have you ever done it?"

Beca fidgets slightly, crossing her legs on the couch underneath her. Chloe's eyes seem brighter now than they have all night and she's not entirely sure that's a good thing. She knows they see right through any of her bullshit so she won't be able to lie at any point tonight. She'll have to use her free pass wisely.

"Umm sexting is fine but like if you send nudes to someone make sure your room is clean and maybe keep your face out of it. Also yes I have done it, this bitch is no prude," she states confidently (well, trying to portray confidence since she knows Chloe sexting would blow anything she's ever done out of the water).

The red head smirks at that, "Oh you'll have to show me sometime. I think sexting can be super fun and I have definitely done it, remember I'm confident about alllll of this," she gestures to her whole body keeping eye contact with Beca the entire time.

If there's ever a need for more drinks, Beca thinks it's starting to be that time. Based on the last question she knows it's only going to get worse.

"OH! Number 5: Has anyone ever caught you masturbating?" Chloe asks, seemingly more thrilled with every question that comes.

Beca slaps a hand to her forehead and groans, "Oh my god. Yes someone has caught me, no you will not be getting any more details."

Chloe tries to pull her hands from her face but fails, "Come on Becs! Don't be a spoilsport!"

"Absolutely not Beale. I'm taking that to my grave."

"Ugh fine! I haven't been caught that I know of but I wouldn't really be worried as long as they didn't ruin it for me." That answer does not surprise Beca in the slightest. Chloe has more body and sexual confidence than anyone she knows… except for maybe Stacie. Her thoughts do trail off onto what it would be like accidentally interrupting Chloe during that, seeing her glistening, approaching the edge and…

"BECA! Next question time: How do you define ordinary sex and making love?"

She furrows her brows at this oddly placed question in the middle of masturbation talk. "Oh umm, I guess just the general definitions. I don't really think about it."

Chloe kind of expects that answer and doesn't push further. She knows that Beca doesn't really think about things like that and pushing for an answer beyond that will probably annoy her. "Hmm… well I think that sex is for fun and you don't have to love the person but making love is about connection as well as enjoyment. That's something you can only achieve with someone who touches your soul as well as your g-spot."

Beca is so glad she wasn't taking a sip of anything at that moment because as much as she shouldn't be surprised, she was fucking surprised. She wasn't expecting her roommate to blurt out g-spot so casually in an answer about connections and love.

"Ok number 7: What is your opinion about your kissing ability?"

"What?! How would I know?! It's not like you get graded by people out loud when you kiss them," Beca said while shuffling a little uncomfortably. Chloe and her big blue magnetic eyes were still focused on her. (How _anyone_ is able to maintain a conversation with Chloe and _not_ melt into a puddle or burst into flames right there is something Beca has always wondered. She's not even sure how she's done it herself!)

That glint is still there, twinkling in Chloe's eye so bright that Beca may just need to get her sunglasses from her bedside table. "Well Becs, we can always test that out right now. I'll score you and then we will know," she proposes with a slightly low tone.

Beca's eyes just about pop out of her head and as her brain and heart simultaneously fight to reach a decision of whether to speed up or just shutdown altogether, she has little time to realise that Chloe isn't asking. 

She's not asking because she's just leaning forward, closer to Beca's face. 

Beca has about 1 second to wet her lips with her tongue before the soft pink lips of her best friend touch hers firmly. Her top lips ends up slightly too high but she adjusts her angle and returns the kiss. She's lucky that her brain has decided to cease functioning because this particular action would've been impossible with the explosion of thoughts and anxiety that absolutely would be taking place if it were able to function.

The kiss doesn't last overly long but it's still the best thing Beca has experienced and the tequila has nothing to do with it.

Chloe pulls back with a slight glaze over her eyes and it takes no time at all for Beca to just push forward and lean back into the kiss. Moments later they pull away, exhaling loudly and smiles adorning their faces.

"Well I'd say that's a solid 8 Becs," Chloe states.

"Only an 8?! What's a girl got to do to get a 10 around here?" Beca teases.

"Clearly we need to practice together more. Like say, right now," Chloe says as she pulls Beca forward by her shirt and reattaches their lips in a far more heated kiss than before.

They never end up finishing the last 13 questions, which is probably good for Beca after she sees them later on. She would've needed at least 8 passes instead of the 1 Chloe would've allowed her to have.


End file.
